


Birthday Sex

by pimpface



Category: Futurama
Genre: A - Freeform, Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpface/pseuds/pimpface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fry is lonely on his forgotten on his birthday and turns to the one guy who can give him any form of attention be it good or bad... it tuns out to be very, very good. SHIT SUMMARY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I found the date for Fry's birth date (August 9, 1974) from .com/wiki/Philip_J._Fry SO BLAME THEM IF IT'S WRONG! That or my excellent maths skills... ;D

It was August 9th 3004 and Philip J Fry was turning 30 alone in his bedroom. He stared out of the old window into the darkness of the night and listened  to the pitter-patter of the rain as beat down on the world outside. A sigh echoed around the room from its one and only source.

Fry picked himself up and decided that he really, _really_ needed a drink. He sluggishly shrugged himself into his jacket and stepped into his soggy his shoes with a pathetic and annoyed grunt. Then, unwaveringly made his way out of his apartment and building. He wandered aimlessly through the streets before seeking shelter and falling into some random dive bar.

He padded slowly up to the bar and ordered himself a whisky. He wasn't usually one for anything other than beer but he thought that beer just wouldn't numb the coursing feeling within him. He sighed pitifully as he stiffly chucked back the drink and twinged as it burnt down his throat.

"Not used to the sharp taste, eh?" A familiar voice chuckled beside him darkly as an accompanying hand threw a similar drink back.

Fry trailed his eyes from the large hands, up the large valour covered arms, and into the deep recesses of none other than the Zapp Brannigan's dark, and highly dilated, blue eyes. "Zapp... What are you doing here?" Fry questioned slowly, squinting his eyes quizzically.

"Hmph. Same reason you are... drown my sorrows." Zapp answered with a pout. ' _Lila must have turned him down again_...' Fry thought inwardly as he sunk his eyebrows at Zapp's answer.

"Another two barkeep." Zapp called, waving his hand at the bartender Fry doesn't even remember the look of, but he was sure he had more than the normal amount of arms and wasn't attractive. Then quickly two drinks arrived and Fry stretched slightly to grab his, his hand brushing gently against Zapps. Fry blushed lightly before pulling the drink into himself his eyes looking up at Zapp's face then very quickly away and down his body.

That's when he suddenly realised that this had been the first time in quite a while that he had seen Zapp in regular clothes, and he had to admit, they suited him. He honestly liked the way the dark cloth shirt clung around his muscles and the way the dark blue jeans sat casually around his legs, but tight enough to make about the delicious curves of his ass. Fry mentally slapped himself for that last thought and stared possibly too intently at his drink.

Zapp shifted his weight onto his other foot and changed the whole of the air that hung around him, causing Fry to look up from his drink. "Now then, shall we continue drinking upstairs?" Zapp asked with a cheeky grin and a cocked eyebrow.

"Upstairs?" Fry asked confused, "What's upstairs?"

Fry's eyes followed Zapps movements as he chucked back his glass of whisky before sighing and smiling smugly down his nose at Fry. "My room." Zapp answered offhandedly as he picked up his leather jacket from the stool next to himself then began wondering toward the back of the bar room.

Fry didn't even bother to try and think before he threw back his own drink, wincing at the burning feeling, then began mindlessly following Zapps careful footsteps.

Fry followed Zapp as he lead them to a door that blended in so well to the wall Fry would never had guessed it existed then unsteadily rocked back on his heels as it slid into the wall hastily. Behind the door was a large case of stairs and watched as Zapp immediately began climbing, to which he obediently followed.

At the top of the stairs they took a sharp right and headed down a short corridor before Zapp turned to him and waited for him to catch up.  Fry began taking slower steps, his dark blue eyes locked tight with Zapp's bright sapphires. There was something that began to burn inside his chest. ' _Must be the whiskey_...' he thought to himself as he continued forward, unsteady on his feet.

Zapp's stare only became more intense the closer Fry got. Their breaths became shallow pants as Fry arrived at Zapp's feet and looked up into his face, a mere few centimetres away. Zapp's usual confidence suddenly left him and his face paled at the closeness of the strangely beautiful face. Has Fry always been this beautiful? They hovered outside the door, Zapp's door key forgotten in his hand.

Zapp's eyes went wide as he felt fingers send electricity all throughout his body as the calloused fingers gently brushed over the palm of his hand. "Keys..." Fry mumbled as he slipped his finger into the keyring loop and pulled the keys slowly free of Zapp's weak hold.

Zapp snapped out of whatever spellbound hold that Fry had put him into and his eyes went wide as he very slowly calculated his situation. Meanwhile, Fry turned to the door, inserted the key but did not turn it. He stood frozen still as strong arms wrapped themselves around his thin waist as a large head nuzzled into his neck.

"Fry." Zapp mumbled as he lightly placed his lips to Frys neck and then up to nibble onto his earlobe.

No more words were uttered as Fry turned the key and threw open the door. Not a sound came from them as Fry ran in, pulling Zapp behind him before slamming the door shut. Not a peep when Zapp threw his own jacket to the floor before roughly pushing Fry's off his shoulders. Not even when Zapp pushed Fry up against the wall and locked their lips together in a harsh collide of bodies. No sounds but low mummers as excited groins met and hot tongues danced.

After what seemed like all eternity but was, in actuality, a mere minute, Fry pulled himself slowly away from Zapp's lips but not his face. His lips were parted, he was panting and his face was bright red. He looked cuter than ever. "Zapp..." Fry mumbled, seemingly to himself.

Zapp wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller man's waist and hoisted him into himself. "Happy Birthday." Zapp purred into Fry's burning ears.

Fry's eyes shot open and up to Zapp's, "How did you know?" He question in an oddly high pitched voice.

Zapp's trademarked smirk pulled at his lips as one eyebrow raised suggestively. "Does it matter?" He questioned with a  wide grin.

Fry thought for a long second before finally shaking his head dumbly, a small smile creeping onto his face. Then, with a red tint to his cheeks and an excited glint in his eyes, he leans up and connects his lips to his captains sweetly. "Thank you." He mumbles against Zapp's red lips.

"You're welcome." Zapp said softly as he brushed loose hairs from Fry's face, before gently cupping his cheek in his large palm. Fry leant into the warm touch. "Now then, let's see just how thankful you really are." Zapp purred devilishly before stealing the bemused Fry's lips.

"What do you mean?" Fry questioned slowly, leaning away from Zapp slightly. Scared by the underlying connotations of his words.

Zapp didn't answer but instead just let his trademarked smirk do then talking for him. Then he started walking backwards, pulling the still sceptical Fry along with him. Zapp stopped just short of the bed before he sat down on the edge of the bed. He opened his arms wide and beckoned Fry to him. Fry looked down unsure and shook his head.

Zapp sighed and tilted his head to the side. "Fry... Trust me." Zapp stated so straight that Fry was actually taken aback slightly with a tiny gasp.

"I...I don't know." Fry rasped out, his throat suddenly incredibly dry. He frowned as Zapps brow furrowed in obvious anger.

"Yes you do." Zapp growled before lunging forward and pulling Fry down to beside him.

"Huh?" Fry gasped as his arm was yanked and he was thrown down onto a surprisingly soft mattress. He crawled backwards along the silken sheets away from the hormone crazed man sliding towards him.

Zapp quickly tangled his fingers in Fry's locks as he pulled him into a fiercely passionate kiss. He slid his tongue slowly along Fry's. He pulled back the tiniest bit, his eyes flickering open and locking with his red-headed counterpart, before pushing his tongue back in even deeper.

Fry's eyes rolled back and a moan spilled from his throat as his own tongue began wrestling naturally along with Zapp's in the most oddest of ways. They danced slow, fast, deep, shallow and all the while keeping their eyes locked. Fry had kissed a fair few of people in his lifetime but he had never kissed like this.

Fry's head span. The pleasure pulsing through him really shouldn't have been there but it was, and it was spiralling out of control. His brain completely tuned out the little part of himself telling him this was 'A very bad idea'. Because, clearly, it had never been kissed by Zapp Brannigan before.

Zapp took quick advantage of the relaxing Fry and moved himself to kneel over his soon-to-be lovers small frame. Then, before Fry knew what he was doing let-alone stop himself, he wound his arms around Zapp's neck and his legs around his waist and pulled the blonde on top of him closer and ground his hips upwards.

Zapps' eyes shot open wide for a split second before narrowing. Fry could feel the smirk against his lips. Fry slowly pulled one hand free and slid it down Zapp's strong chest and began to fumble with the buttons. After he just about managed to undo two Zapp pulled them apart momentarily to make quick work of his shirt buttons before lazily shrugging it off his shoulders and then throwing it to the floor. He then stared down at Fry with a  smirk before pulling him up into a sitting position and pulling his shirt hastily off his body, his large palms rubbing against Fry's soft skin before tossing that to the floor as well.

Fry then quickly threw his arms around Zapp's strong neck before pulling him down with him and crashing their lips together again. Zapp was more than happy to oblige. Zapp, using one hand to prop himself up slightly, began kissing his way softly down Fry's throat. Nibbling ever so slightly on his jugular before sliding his tongue in the dip of collarbone before continuing small kiss down his bare chest.

Zapp slid his free hand down Fry's body to his hips, and slowly along to his belt buckle. With a quick flick of his fingers Fry's belt and jeans were effortlessly undone. He flicked his eyes back to Frys, his blue eyes staring deep inside him before pushing the annoying denim out of the way and carelessly to the floor.

Zapp put his mouth back to good work as he took one already hard nipple in-between his lips as Zapp rubbed his palm along the large bulge being suffocated in Fry's old and obviously one-size-too-small Y-fronts. He hummed to himself in delight as he rubbed his chubby fingers over the cloth-covered erection, blushing lightly at the wet stain forming at the front of his briefs and loving the soft moan of his name that spilled from Fry's swollen lips.

Fry bit his lip as Zapp's fingers slid under the soft fabric and finally took a hold of his needing cock. He inhaled a sharp breath and arched his back into Zapp's touch as his mouth carried on it's assaults on his insanely sensitive nipples that were already painfully hard. He teased them with his tongue before biting down softly, then taking it into his mouth and sucking the pain away.

Zapp pulled back and laid a few small kisses across his chest before pulling back completely, but letting his hand continue its undoing of Fry. "I didn't realise you were so sensitive, Fry." Zapp purred up at him before stealing Fry's lips into a hot kiss.

"I'm not!" Fry barely managed out through heated panted breaths.

"Oh really... then how do you explain this, hmm?" Zapp questioned him with a raised eyebrow before stopping his movements on Frys swollen cock and giving it a small squeeze. All Fry could do was moan and arch off the bedsheets. There really was no point in arguing with logic like that.

Zapp hummed to himself happily as his fingers worked softly over the tattered fabric. He trailed gentle kisses along Fry's jawline, down his chest, nuzzled his nose down Fry's happy trail before settling just above Fry's delicious groin. He smiled as he slid his tongue over the large clothed bulge before using his hands to rid Fry of that awful fabric once and for all.

Zapp quickly scrambled back up to place his head floating above Fry's needing cock, enjoying watching it twitch and shudder with every one of his breaths. He wrapped his fingers around the base, gave it a quick tug, revelled in the sharp gasp that shot free from Fry then hastily took the leaking member into his wanting mouth.

He pushed himself forward, finding his stopping point soon enough before pulling pack to stop just short of the tip. Then painfully slow he worked his way back down again, his tongue experimentally wiggling its way around to find small spots Fry enjoyed most and then committing them to memory for later use. He slowly began picking up the pace to then finally fall in to a much more heated rhythm

Fry struggled against the tight hold on his hips wanting so badly to buck into the tight heat but all the strong hands would let him do was writhe and moan under the larger man. Sure, Fry had been given blow jobs before but... none could ever compare anywhere near this.  God how he loved the wondrous things that Zapp could do with his mouth and that _tongue_. Oh he was so close. Just a bit more. No!

Zapp could tell by the way Fry was squirming, bucking and yelling his name just how close he was. He smirked and pulled off with a very undignified, and yet oh so very sexy, pop and squeezed his fingers around the base. "Not yet." He purred as he pulled himself away from Fry. "Onto your knees." He commanded, his usual sexual innuendos and flirtatiously suave vocabulary leaving him as need sank in far too deep.

Fry stared up in to Zapps lust crazed eyes, his pupils blown with his desire and need, reflecting his own feelings. He swallowed hard before shakily collecting himself onto weak limbs. "Now what?" Fry asked cutely, tucking his head down to stare at Zapp from between his arms and legs.

Zapp raised his eyebrows and chuckled perversely to himself at the sight. "Now, what happens is, I rock your world." He purrs out, bracing himself up against Fry's soft cheeks, hissing as he slides his swollen organ between the silky slabs of skin.

Fry was no 'ass-virgin' as Bender put it, he had delivered pizza to many a frat-boy and had been accosted on numerous occasions. Beer poured down his throat and then molested till early hours of the morning. An unbearable number of times he woke up next to far too many guys with far too many shooting pains.

It wasn't that he 'swung that way' or 'battered for the other side' or any other cliché baseball term that meant he was gay... it was more that he wasn't really up for bat at all. He simply liked people, not genders. And booze. A lot of booze.

Zapp, on the other hand, was. He had no idea what he was doing and was hoping he was doing it well. He just did what he thought he should. But seeing as Fry wasn't complaining, he must have been doing something right. He just hoped to hell this was anything similar to doing women. A woman. Leela.

Zapp reached into his night stand and hastily pulled out a tub of Vaseline and a condom, earning a questioning look from Fry. He dropped the condom randomly and it landed somewhere near his knee, then smiled and blushed as he twisted off the lid before sliding in three of his long, thick fingers. He quickly twisted the lid back on with a small struggle before dropping pot to the side of himself, knowing he'd soon need it again.  

Zapp stroked his hand down the perfect ass before spreading them awkwardly with one hand and then sliding  one pre-lubed finger slowly into Fry's ass. Wincing as he hears Fry squeak quietly. He grabbed a hand along his back and hummed quietly, in a reassuring voice, "Nearly there, baby."

Fry had done this before so why was it feeling like his first time all over again? But then again, it had been over one thousand years now. Will it hurt again? He started to panic slightly and squirm as Zapp added a second finger and started a painful scissoring motion. One that he used to be used too, one that he sometimes didn't even need.

Zapp squeezed in the third finger and really began stretching him, twisting and turning. Fry made sure he was breathing properly and remembered that the painful burning always went away once he had the heated flesh inside himself and was instead replaced by searing passion. "I'm ready!" He gasped out, his voice strangled.

Zapp furrowed his brow, he wasn't quite convinced and could still feel Fry resisting against his fingers and he wasn't sure but he could swear (and this wasn't his ego talking) but his cock looked bigger than his fingers. He fought an internal battle that was hastily settled as Fry moaned and pushed against his fingers, whining out his name.

Zapp slowly slipped his fingers out, enjoying the whimper from Fry as he wiggled his hips backwards and vocally complained about the empty feeling. Zapp tried holding back the smirk, but failed miserably as he  scrambled for the pot and the condom, quickly but carefully tearing the condom open with his teeth and one hand as his other hand managed off the lid of the tub.

He quickly threw away the packet and rolled the condom down his cock, humming at the cold feeling against himself. He then lubed up his fingers again and applied some to both himself and a little extra to Fry's whole. He hastily shoved the lid back on and threw the pot off to the side where it then bounced and rolled off the edge with a bang that went completely unheard.

"Hurry up!" Fry begged in an angered whine as he wiggled his bottom tantalizingly at Zapp. And who was Zapp to refuse such a wonderful wish?

Zapp poised himself perfectly, quickly checked around him before pushing himself into Fry's tight entrance. He bit his lip as Fry's hole accepted him hungrily and held back the urge to just pound himself deep inside. He persevered at the painfully slow pace that took a lot to hold onto until he was most of the way in. He could feel that Fry was still tense and saw the sweat collecting on his back as his shoulders hunched together.

Fry was happy when Zapp finally stopped pushing in and allowed him some time to calm down and settle. He took a few shaky breaths and he soon managed to relax his body some what. But Zapp still wasn't moving. Why was Zapp choosing now to be gentle with him? Fry took in a deep breath before pushing himself backwards and ultimately impaling himself with a loud cry of Zapp's name.

"Fuck!" Zapp spat out as he was forcibly buried balls deep inside of Fry. He grabbed onto Fry's hips so tight his knuckles turned white and it took all he had in him not to cum right there and then. He retreated and pummelled his way right in again. And again. And again. He quickly set himself a steady rhythm, one to which had Fry moaning and calling out his name in no time.

Fry wrapped his hands in the sheets, gripping so tight his knuckles felt like they would split right open, but that didn't matter, all that mattered was the pressure building deep inside of him. He pushed his hips backwards, forcing their skin to slap together loudly.

Zapp pushed Fry's legs slightly wider apart and pushed his back down, causing it to curve so his ass was higher up before grabbing those perfect, slim hips once again and pounding himself in deep. His pace quickened to frantic and needy, his breath coming out as nothing short of grunts as he slammed into Fry harder and harder. Fry took everything he gave him and loved it.

Fry allowed Zapp to abuse his body in anyway he wished so long as he kept this up and gave him what he wanted. He rocked himself backwards and met Zapp near enough thrust for thrust each and every time. His voice growing louder and wilder like nothing he'd heard before with each and every time their flesh met in the middle and were momentarily smouldered together.

Zapp grunted and pushed himself in deep and rolled his hips, damn he was so close. The feeling of Frys muscles rippling inside and against his cock, the feel of Fry's flesh under his hands, the sight of Fry rolling his head back, his hair sticking to the back of his neck with sweat and the sound of his beautiful voice as it bounced around the room.

It was a race to the finish. But there was _no_ way that Zapp was going to cum first, he was a gentleman after all. He leaned down and clasped one hand around Fry's throbbing dick and pumped him for all he was worth, attempting at keeping the rhythm somewhat similar to that of his thrusting and just about managing it. But, in honesty, multi-tasking was never Zapp's forte. Not that Fry noticed, and even if he had right now was so not the time to care.

Fry screamed out Zapp's name in the least manly way possible as he came hard all over himself and the bedsheets, squeezing himself around Zapp. Zapp let go of Fry's cock and quickly took a hold of his hips again as he frantically slammed into Fry's clamping walls spasmodically, gasping and grunting as he does before he too then feel over the edge. He pounded into Fry one last time, his hips stilling as his whole body shook with ecstasy as he came inside of his lover, Fry's name tearing itself from deep inside himself.

Zapp shakily pulled himself out of Fry and pulled the condom off himself, tossing in the general direction of his bin and really not caring weather or not it lands in it. In a very undignified manner, he flops himself into the bed on his back and turns his head to watch Fry as he stays in the same position he was, still shaking and panting. "You okay, Fry?" He asks worriedly, his brow arching and he turns onto his side, stretching out a hand to stroke back the sweaty locks off his sweet lovers face.

"Wow." Was all Fry managed out, still trying to catch his breath, with a wonky smile as he tuns to stare back at Zapp. Adoring blue eyes meet smouldering blue eyes. "My ass feels gross." Fry states bluntly as he finally moves himself into an awkward kneeling position on the bed in front of Zapp, making a face.

Zapp laughs out loud how only Fry could say something so mood killing and be so unaffected by the after glow of sex. Although, really, Zapp should have known Fry wouldn't want cuddling. "Let's go take a shower then, shall we?" Zapp questions happily before sliding off the bed and getting to his feet to easily scoop Fry up into his strong arms.

Fry nodded and wound his arms around Zapp's neck, allowing himself to be carried off to the bathroom. He made another face as he felt cum run down the inside of his thigh as he was placed onto his feet inside the bathroom, but refused to let go of Zapp's neck. "Shower with me!" He demanded with an angered pout.

"Sure thing. Anything for you, baby." Zapp purred out before stealing Fry's lips and winding his arms around Fry's small body, kicking the bathroom door slam shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr starspangledspock


End file.
